Battle force 5: watching the show
by Yubel578
Summary: It's just as the title says. I have summoned the characters from battle force 5 and battle force 5 fused to watch their show. Takes place after the power of resistance in fused


**The hub**

it was a normal day at the hub, the team had just gotten back from the red sentient moon and discovered that the rebel army was in fact a human. Tezz is his name and he is also now the newest member of the battle force 5. Currently Sage was at her computer trying to think of new ways to defeat her brother, Vert was standing beside her and occasionally glanncing at her with a blush on his face. It was no secret to veterans of the BF5 that Vert had a crush on Sage. The others have often told him to just tell her how he feels but he always gets nervous when he tries to tell her. Today was going to be different, he would finally tell sage how he feels.

"Um Sage can I talk to you for a moment?" Vert said in a nervous voice. The rest of the team started watching the sene unfold before them, silently wishing Vert good luck.

"Of course Vert, what is it you need to talk to me about." She said curiously. Vert was about to tell her when a blinding flash of light ingulfed the hub. When the light cleared, the team and Sage were gone.

 **Red Senteint planet**

krytus was not happy, he still was unable to find his sister Sage and to make matters worse the Battle Force 5 got away with the human who had been destroying his red sark. So to sum it all up krytus was pissed. Kyburi, Kytren, Krylox and Kirosis all watched as their leader raged about all over the stronghold on their planet. And just as Krytus was about to start a triad about how they needed to defeat the Battle Force 5, the same light engulfed them as well and like with Sage and the BF5 they were nowhere to be found.

 **Sark homeworld**

zemerik and Zug were in one of their secret bunkers on their homeworld, hiding from the Reds. Zemerik was angry at Krytus for changing his army to red sark. He was try to think of a way to get his army back when. You guessed it, the same light appeared and transported them to.

 **Planet Vandal**

Kalus was sparing with his Vandals in order to sharpen their skills. Kalus had already beaten Hatch and Sever. Now it was down to him, Krcamodo and Grimmian, but right when it seemed Kalus would win the same light appeared and transported them as well.

 **Unknown Location**

in a dark room a bright light shown throw out the room and when it disappeared, the Battle Force 5, red Sentients, Zemerik and Zug, as well as the Vandals, all were lying on the floor dazed from what just happened. Suddenly a young but wise voice rang out of the darkness startling everyone present in the room.

"Hello, I trust that the trip was fun and all, interdemitonal traval can be so strenuous sometimes." Said the voice. "Who are you and why have you brought us here?" Asked Sage calmly, even though she was nervous being here with her brother in the same room.

"Thank you for asking nicely Sage, as to who I am, my name is yubel578 but just call me Yubel. As for what your doing here, it's really quite simple, you are going to watch your show, and I do mean all of it, past present and future, you will see it all including the end of the war as well as the fulfillment of a sentient prophecy." Said Yubel.

"What prophecy?" Asked Sage. You bel decided that it was time to show himself to everyone and walked out into the light. He was tall but thin and had a sword strapped to his left hip, his eyes were green and his hair was reddish blonde, everyone was surprised that he looked to at least fithteen and that such a young kid had brought them here. Yubel smiled and started to respite the prophecy.

"The power of the crystals will one day be undone by the deadly steel clad blades of the fiery crimson one." Said Yubel. Sage and the other sentients looked shocked.

"Anyway please have a seat." Yubel said and his eyes started to glow two different colors he waved his hand and chairs appeared around the room but the biggest group of chairs was in the middle of the room. "You will all sit with your own teams, BF5 and Sage will sit in the middle of the room, the Reds will sit on their right, Zemerik and Zug will be beside the Vandals on the left, now that that's been taken care of I will tell you the order in which you will sit. Sage, Vert, Zoom, Agura, Sherman, Spinner,Stanford, Tezz, and oh I forgot to bring the next member of your team in, everyone say hello to AJ dalton." Said Yubel. A door opened up on the other side of the room and in walked a Canadian man with blonde hair in a silver BF5 suit.

Vert was beaming at his old buddy. AJ smiled right back at Vert and said hello. Yubel directed AJ to sit beside Tezz. "Now that you are all settled in let us begin." Said Yubel from his chair at the front of the room. "Oh and also there is an invisible force field around each team. Also the Reds can't form their vehicles at all while their here, the leaders of each team will be able to keep their weapons just so they fill more comfortable. Oh and one last thing I can feel emotions from each and every one of you and I can also hear your thoughts, and while I'm on that subject I will have to put a seal on Sages mind." Yubel said and walked over to Sage and placed his hand on her forehead and his eyes started to glow.

"There that will seal your mind from the sensitive information that you will here in the later episodes and please don't ask why I put a seal in her head because I won't tell you, all you need to know is that it is for her own good." Said Yubel and walked back over to his chair and took out a remote and pressed play and started the show that would lead to a great adventure for everyone in the room as well as love.


End file.
